Young and Tragic
by fuhunu
Summary: He had her and that's all that mattered.


I'll be writing this fanfic based off of a 100 Theme Oneshot Challenge I found. I picked fifteen random themes and each chapter is going to be a theme. I'm kind of excited because I love Anohana though I haven't watched it in a while, but Menma and Jinta aksdjfakldsjf to cute so yeah, enjoy! :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ano Hana.

** Song:** Anyone Can Cook by Michael Giacchino

**_Beginnings_**

Being beside him felt like she had been there forever, though Menma hadn't considered how she felt about it, but at least she knew she was happy.

Jinta had confessed his feelings to the petite, white-haired girl, and she simply closed her eyes cutely, responding back, "I love you too, Jintan." Which he didn't know what that met, but Menma felt the same way she always felt. She really did love him. She'd told him she loved him the way married couples loved. Jinta wouldn't admit it, but that confession made his heart swell. She was always so innocent and honest. What he loved about her.

But tomorrow was a new day. A new day to face the world and his fellow friends. Menma was sure not to leave his side after tonight and he didn't think he wanted her to. He didn't really care what his friends thought. Tsuruko would be fine with it; Poppo would be fine with it. It was Yukiatsu and Anaru he was worried about. They seemed to be harboring some sort of feelings.

The night was cool with a slight breeze. He watched the wind blow Menma's tresses a fro, tickling her face. She had her eyes clothes, displaying a lovely smile head tilted towards the stars.

"What are you thinking about?"

Menma raised her hands from her lap and wrapped them around the chains that were holding the swing up, falling back and letting her hair dangle, almost touching the ground, feet kicking back and forth way in the air. "Jintan," she simply said. "I was thinking about Jintan."

He felt the beginning of a blush creep on his face. She always found ways of doing that. He found a way not to care anymore though.

A sudden shout of happy surprise fell from Menma's mouth, pointing to something on the back of her hand that was still holding the chain rope. "Jintan, it's a lady bug! Jintan, Jintan!" She removed her hand off the swing and allowed the tiny red and black bug to crawl into her palm, treating it with most delicacy and interest. The bug outstretched its wings and Menma squealed, waiting for it to take flight. "Make a wish, Jintan," she demanded.

"I've never heard of wishing to a lady bug."

"Make a wish!" she shouted. Closing her own eyes, Menma didn't check to see if Jinta had. She wore a look of outmost seriousness before opening her eyes and smiling.

"What did you wish for?" He asked curiously. Menma leaned over and kissed his cheek, answering his question without actually saying a word. A sudden impulse to kiss the young girl overwhelmed his senses. He hadn't kissed her yet, but he wanted to, feeling that now was the right time. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up abruptly, facing her. "M-Menma. Can I…Can I kiss you?" Menma's eyes widened and her mouth formed the shape of an O, obviously catching her by surprise. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but-."

Menma furrowed her eyebrows together, her porcelain features turning solemn. She nodded her head once rather vigorously and let out a sound of approval, determined and ready. Jinta walked over to her, Menma still sitting on the swing. He cupped her face with his hands, his own beet red. Menma no longer looked solemn, absolute wonderment and anticipation replaced it when he leaned in, connecting their lips. Her hands went to his shirt, clutching tightly with her pale hands.

It seemed to last forever, though it was over too quickly. Jinta looked at the girl before him. Her smile was that of pure happiness and it made his heart beat just that little bit faster. She leaned in and gave him another peck on the cheek before standing up and grabbing his hand. "Let's go on a walk, Jintan."

He clutched her hand and nodded. "Wherever you want to go, we'll go."

She squeezed his hand and jumped right in front of him, eyes searching his. "I want to go to the river, Jintan." He sighed heavily, a dark look crossing his face. "I'm older now, Jintan! I won't fall in," she informed him. Letting go of his hand, she ran off towards the cliff that over looked the river, kicking off her shoes as she did so. He picked them up and walked hastily after her, watching her small, dainty legs gracefully run to her destination.

She would stop and examine all the flowers she came across, picking them and then running all the way back to Jinta to put them in his hair. He complained at first, but that girl could be downright persistent so he let her for now. She clasped her hands and giggled. "You look pretty, Jintan."

Jinta just grunted and sat himself on the ground, Menma joining him. She picked the flowers out of his hair and gathered them into a pile. She began weaving the stems in and out around each other until she had made two crown of flowers. She took one consisting mostly of white flowers and put it atop his head then handing him the crown of blue and purple flowers. "Put it on me so we can be married." She said seriously.

He pulled her hair from behind her to the front laying against her shoulders and collar bone before placing the crown on her head. Menma beamed at him brightly and grabbed both his hands. "Look, Jintan. I'm your wife now." She pulled herself halfway into his lap and threw her arms around his neck in a playful show of gratitude. "I love Jintan."

He embraced her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and said, "And I love Menma," before giving her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips again.

Menma giggle and threw herself off him, landing on her back in the green grass. It was a beautiful night and Jinta didn't want it to end even though it was getting late and he promised to have Menma home.

"Menma," he began, "I need to get you home."

She crossed her arms defiantly, pouting. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Jintan," she whined.

"Come one, stop whining." She stood up lazily and stretched. Jinta examined as her mood changed. Now that he looked at her she seemed pretty worn out. They had spent the whole day together.

Memna turned around, facing the opposite direction and raised her hands to the sky. She stood on her tiptoes and stretched her body as high as it could go before whispering loudly, if a whisper could be loud, "Bye!" Jintan guessed she was saying goodbye to the beautiful scenery, who knew. He walked beside her and grabbed her hand, directed her back the way they were supposed to go.

By time they got to her house, it was pitch black outside, the only source of light being the moon and the occasional street light. When she went in the house a loneliness crept in his heart. He didn't want to part from her just yet. Her giggle sounded off in his head, causing a warm smile to come across his features. There would always be tomorrow and the next day and the next day after that. _There would always be a tomorrow._

Jinta didn't know what he was going to do when he saw his friends. How would he explain? How would Menma act? Were they even in a relationship anyway? Anxiety prickled his chest. They would either disapprove, lash out, or be happy. Jinta had an underlying feeling that Yukiatsu had something going on towards how he felt about Menma.

The thought angered him slightly at Yukiatsu interfering. Menma would be upset if the situation resulted in a fight. She wouldn't be happy. Menma always got sad when her friends weren't happy, it would last for weeks and Jinta knew that if Yukiatsu made her sad they would fight, which ultimately would make her even worse. He inhaled heavily, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. This was a lot of added stress. He tried telling himself he didn't care what the others thought, but he did. They were his friends after all. His walk seemed longer than usual, alone with his thoughts, making his nervous state worse. He loved Menma. That was that and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way of it.


End file.
